Save Me From the Dark
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kenapa... kenapa ada kegelapan di dunia ini?/ Karena tidak akan ada cahaya tanpa adanya kegelapan yang menyertainya./ Kalau begitu... apa kau mau menjadi cahaya yang akan menyertai sang kegelapan?/ Crime/ Romance/
1. Dark

Gelap. Hanya terdapat cahaya bulan remang-remang yang menerangi lorong-lorong gang sempit tersebut. Malam sudah sangat larut dan suasana sudah sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang mengalun lembut mengisi keheningan malam.

Srekk...

Drap... drap... drap...

Namun, suasana sunyi tersebut terusik oleh sebuah suara langkah kaki. Seseorang tengah berlari melintasi lorong-lorong sempit nan gelap ini. Siluet seseorang yang sepertinya laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat larinya seolah ingin segera keluar dari kegelapan yang terasa menyiksanya.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat secercah cahaya diujung sana. Ia tersenyum, berharap dapat segera keluar dari sini. Dari dalam kegelapan. Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan semakin dekat seiring ia yang semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

Drap... drap... drap...

Bruk...

Tubuhnya terjatuh membentur aspal jalan yang dingin. Berhasil. Ia berhasil keluar dari lorong sempit nan gelap itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati dirinya yang kini berada di tengah kota, kota yang disinari oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang berpijar. Keadaan sekelilingnya tidak gelap lagi sekarang.

Tapi, bukannya senang ia justru menunduk sedih.

Ya, tubuhnya memang tidak berada di kegelapan lagi sekarang.

Namun...

Tidak bagi hatinya. Hatinya masih diselimuti oleh oleh kegelapan pekat... kegelapan yang merindukan datang sebuah cahaya baru dalam hidupnya yang telah lama tenggelam ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Summary** : Gelap. Dimana-mana gelap. Kegelapan pekat yang sangat menyiksa. Tolong... tolong selamatkan aku dari dalam kegelapan ini...

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, genderswitch, M for gore, bloody scene.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' **Mind'**

" **Talk"**

.

.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

.

.

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Save Me From the Dark**_

.

.

 _ **Chapter 1: Dark**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh dia," ucap seorang pria dengan pandangan memohon ke arah seseorang berjubah hitam yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pria berjubah hitam itu tak merespon ia tetap menodongkan revolver miliknya tepat dihadapan seorang gadis cilik yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan disamping tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya yang telah terbujur kaku bersimbah darah.

"Kumohon tuan, jangan bunuh dia, kalau mau bunuh saja ak..."

DOR...

Belum sempat si pria menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah peluru telah bersarang di kepala si gadis cilik, membuatnya tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam lantai dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Si pria hanya dapat membeku diposisinya melihat tubuh putrinya yang telah terbujur kaku.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Sebuah suara dingin memasuki indera pandengarannya.

Si pria mengalihkan pandagannya pada sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya tersebut dengan pandangan ketakutan, dan kini tubuhnya gemetar saat dirasakannya ujung pistol itu telah menyentuh dahinya.

Selesai sudah, semua anggota keluarganya telah dihabisi dan sekarang gilirannya. Ia akan mati disini. Tapi setidaknya ia senang, ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" suara dingin itu kembali mengalun memecah suasana mencekam dirumah besar tersebut.

"Ya, terima kasih," sahut si pria.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Terima kasih karena telah membuatku bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluargaku..."

Si sosok berjubah terdiam, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pelatuk pistol.

"... setidaknya, walaupun kami tidak dapat melihat indahnya dunia lagi, tetapi kami masih bisa berkumpul bersama... sebagai sebuah keluarga. Jadi, terima kasih tuan."

Sebelum pistol tersebut memuntahkan timah panasnya, si pria mengangkat kepalannya berusaha melihat sosok berjubah yang akan mengambil nyawanya tersebut. Namun tak bisa, jubah hitam itu sempurna menutupi wajahnya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat dilihatnya sebelum sebutir peluru tersebut bersarang dikepalanya dan memutus detak jantungnya selamanya.

DORR...

.

Mata itu. Mata sewarna lautan yang dingin dan diselimuti kegelapan.

Namun... ada yang lain selain itu... entah apa...

.

.

 _Lagi dan lagi_

 _Aku kembali mengotori tanganku_

 _Mengotorinya dengan... darah..._

.

.

Drap... drap... drap...

Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari kembali memecah kesunyian malam. Ia kembali berlari melewati lorong-lorong sempit nan gelap ini. Selalu dan selalu begini. Ia hanya bisa berlari tapi tak pernah bisa sampai. Ia lelah dan ia ingin keluar dari kegelapan pekat yang seolah menelannya ini. Benar-benar keluar seutuhnya, tubuh dan... jiwanya.

Drap... drap... tap.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang telah lelah di dinding. Ia menunduk dan menatap tangannya. Tangannya yang sudah membunuh banyak orang... tangannya yang selalu berlumuran darah...

Ia menggeram dan memukulkan tangannya ke dinding dengan keras, membuat sebuah luka baru disana dengan likuid kemerahan yang menghiasinya. Ia teringat dengan perkataan terakhir pria yang baru saja ia bunuh. Pria yang mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, kepada orang yang akan mengambil nyawanya dengan alasan sederhana namun dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau balau, yaitu si pria hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan keluarganya... keluarganya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Sosok berjubah itu membuka tudung jubah yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya, memperlihatkan helai-helai rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan. Ia menengadah, menatap langit dari celah-celah lorong sempit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargaku, apa mereka bahagia disana?

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat bintang yang bersinar malam ini. Bintang yang dapat menerangi kegelapan malam.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 **Los Angeles**

"Kerja bagus." Terdengar suara berat seorang pria di dalam ruangan mewah beraksitektur Eropa tersebut.

"Hm," sahut seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi Mello, aku punya tugas baru untukmu," ujar pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk dikursi ditengah ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Apa itu?" sahut lawan bicaranya yang dipanggil Mello.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu merogoh laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Rod Ross, seorang pengusaha sukses dari New York."

"Jadi, apa tugasku? Seperti biasa?" tanya Mello.

"Ya, dan jangan sisakan satupun," sahut si pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu sambil menatap Mello dingin.

Mello membalas dengan pandangan yang tak kalah dingin. "Baik."

Sosok berambut hitam berantakan itu menyeringai. "Bagus..." ujarnya sambil kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam sana. "... dan ini bayaran misimu kali ini." Ia menyerahkan amlop itu kepada Mello.

Mello mengambil amplop itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan mewah beraksitektur Eropa tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar apartemennya. Kedua tangannya menenteng sebuah plastik belanjaan besar. Ia segera berjalan menuju dapur dan meletakan bawaannya disana. Mello membuka kulkas, memasukkan belanjaannya sebelum mengambil sebatang coklat dan sekaleng softdrink.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

(Telah terjadi satu lagi pembunuhan, kali ini korban bernama Rod Ross beserta keluarganya...)

Mello megalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita tersebut.

(... korban diperkirakan terbunuh semalam, dan seperti biasa tak ada saksi maupun barang bukti di tempat kejadian, bahkan tak ada satupun sidik jari yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Pembunuhnya benar-benar rapi dalam melakukan pembunuhan...)

"Rapi... heh?" Klak. Mello tersenyum mengejek sambil menggigit coklatnya.

(... untuk kasus kali ini polisi telah mengerahkan seluruh personilnya untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap pelaku...)

"Hm... ini sudah yang ke... berapa ya?" Mello menggumam. "Kalau bisa kenapa tidak dari dulu bodoh." Klak. Kembali terdengar bunyi patahan coklat.

(...bahkan kini pihak kepolisian telah meminta bantuan kepada L, detektif nomor satu di dunia. Apakah kali ini si pelaku berhasil tertangkap?)

Klik.

Mello mematikan televisi.

L?

Siapa dia?

Katanya L itu detektif terhebat yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus-kasus tak terpecahkan diseluruh dunia. Tapi sebelum ini ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disebut... kapan ya? Dan... oleh siapa?

Klak.

.

.

" _Kakak."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa ada kegelapan di dunia ini?'_

" _Hmm... kenapa ya? Mungkin karena tidak akan ada cahaya tanpa adanya kegelapan yang menyertainya."_

.

.

"L ada kasus baru untukmu," ujar seorang pria tua sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan, ia menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah berjongkok diatas kursinya sambil meninum secagkir teh.

"Apa itu mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang sedang marak terjadi itu, Watari?" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil L itu.

"Ya, ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan satu keluarga di Los angeles." Watari menyerahkan setumpuk berkas ditangannya kehadapan L.

L mengambil salah satu berkas dan membacanya. "Korban terakhir bernama Rod Ross seorang pengusaha sukses dari New York, ia dan keluarganya dibunuh kemarin malam dirumahnya."

"Ya, dan mereka adalah korban ke sepuluh."

"Sepuluh?"

"Ya, tapi... apa motifnya? Persaingan bisnis?" gumam Watari.

"Jika persaingan bisnis bisa disimpulkan bahwa pelakunya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang dibayar seseorang untuk membunuh korban," sahut L datar. "Tapi... lima dari sepuluh korban ini sepertinya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan persaingan bisnis, karena mereka hanya warga sipil biasa," sambungnya.

"Psikopat?"

"Bisa jadi, kita harus mencari bukti lain Watari."

Watari mengangguk. "Jadi, kau akan terima kasus ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," sahut L mantap. "Selain itu ada yang ingin kupastikan," sambungnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bukan 'dia' pelakunya." L berujar lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Watari.

"Ya, semoga saja."

"Dan... kalau benar 'dia' maka... aku harus menangkapnya."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** huaa... chapter pertamanya selesai. Jadi bagaimana? bagus gak? review aja ya hehe...

and chapter ini sudah saya edit, karena awalnya saya sempat menyisipkan lirik lagu disini. jadi terima kasih buat **LucaBlightIsPUCA** yang sudah memberitahu saya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**


	2. Call Me Mello

Saat itu ia masih berusia 8 tahun. Hari itu matahari telah terbenam, di sebuah jalan menuju komplek perumahan terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia terlalu asyik bermain hari ini sehingga lupa waktu dan matahari telah tebenam.

Bocah berambut pirang sebahu itu tersenyum saat ia telah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia bisa membayangkan kalkun bakar masakan ibunya yang lezat beserta segelas susu coklat yang akan menyambutnya saat tiba nanti.

Ceklek.

Ia membuka pintu namun...

... gelap.

Ia mencoba mancari tombol lampu dan menyalakannya saat sudah ditemukan.

Klik

Tapi itu merupakan suatu kesalahan besar, ia langsung terbelalak.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?'

Darah...

Dimana-mana ada darah...

Ditengah ruangan ia melihat tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang terbaring kaku bersimbah darah. Bocah itu membeku ditempatnya, ia gemetar dan terjatuh. Namun itu tak lama saat ia menyadari masih ada orang lain disana.

Seseorang berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalannya berdiri tak jauh dari mayat kedua orang tuannya. Ditangan sosok berjubah itu tergenggam sebuah pisau yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

Hanya dengan melihatnya si bocah tahu bahwa sosok itulah pelakunya, namun ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang telah sempurna tertutupi oleh tudung jubahnya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat ia ingat.

Mata berwarna semerah darah...

... dan seringai mengerikan yang terukir dibibirnya.

Tubuh si bocah kembali gemetar ia beringsut menjauh.

"JANGAN BUNUH AKU!"

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Summary** : Gelap. Dimana-mana gelap. Kegelapan pekat yang sangat menyiksa. Tolong... tolong selamatkan aku dari dalam kegelapan ini...

 **Warning** : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, genderswitch, gore, bloody scene.

.

 **MelloNearMatt**

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _ **Save Me From the Dark**_

.

.

 _ **Chapter 2: Call me Mello**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh?!"

Ia terbangun dan pandangannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Ia meremas helaian pirangnya sambil menggeram kasar.

"Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?!" serunya kesal.

Si pemuda memang sering mengalami mimpi yang sama. Mimpi buruk yang akan selalu mengingatkannya akan kejadian 11 tahun lalu.

Tak mau ambil pusing si pemuda menolehkan kepalanya pada jam kecil yang ia letakan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 9 pagi, ia harus segera bersiap kalau tidak mau terlambat pergi ke cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Si pemuda segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hanya perlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuknya mandi yang bersiap-siap. Kini ia telah melangkah keluar dari apartementnya.

Cling...

Bunyi bel kecil di pintu masuk cafe menandakan ada yang masuk.

"Yo Mello! Good morning!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pada pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang baru masuk.

"Morning Light," sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Mello.

Tak mau membuang waktu Mello segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang ganti dan akan memulai harinya di cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Winchester, Inggris**

Di halaman belakang sebuah bangunan besar bernama Wammy' House tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang bersandar di batang sebuah pohon. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang mengusap lembut wajahnya. Ia selalu suka tempat ini, begitu sejuk dan damai.

Tap... tap...

Hingga terdengar sebuah suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki itu begitu ringan namun si pemuda dapat mendengarnya. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada sosok yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok seorang gadis manis berambut seputih salju.

"Matt," panggil si gadis lembut.

Matt kembali tersenyum. "Ada apa Near?"

"L memanggil kita," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Near itu.

"Wah.. apa ada kasus baru?" tanya Matt antusias.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja."

Matt beranjak dari posisi duduknya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana." Ia menarik tangan Near dan membawannya pergi dari sana.

.

Kini Matt dan Near telah berada di kantor Roger, dan dihadapan mereka terdapat sebuah laptop yang menyala dan menampilkan huruf L dalam old english.

"Jadi, ada apa L?" tanya Matt.

"Ada kasus baru, apa kalian tertarik?" Sebuah suara sintetis mengalun dari speaker laptop dihadapan mereka.

"Wah... kasus apa L?" tanya Matt antusias.

"Kasus pembunuhan misterius yang sedang marak terjadi di Amerika, Khususnya di Los Angeles."

Klik. Layar berganti, kini layar laptop tersebut menampilkan sejumlah file-file data para korban beserta foto-foto dari TKP. Beberapa dari korban-korban itu dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Matt dan Near sedikit mengeryit melihat foto-foto tersebut. "Ulah siapa ini? Psikopat?" gumam Near.

"Kami belum mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang pasti, karena itu aku membutuhkan kalian Matt, Near," Layar laptop kembali menampilkan huruf L. "Bagaimana, kalian siap?" tanya L lagi.

"Siap!" sahut Matt dan Near mantap.

"Bagus, saya sudah siapkan tiket untuk kalian. Sore ini kalian akan berangkat."

Klik. Laptop mati, dan sambungan telah terputus.

.

.

.

.

Mello tengah mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Jam kerjanya di cafe ini telah selesai, dan ia akan segera pulang setelah mensejukkan dirinya. Mello memandang wajahnya di cermin. Disana terpampang dengan jelas wajah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu. Mello memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Heh, wajahku telah jauh berubah, bahkan aku sendiri pun takut melihat wajahku sendiri." Mello tersenyum kecut.

"Kini yang ada hanyalah sosok Mello yang dingin, gelap..." Mello tertunduk. "... sosok seorang pembunuh," ujarnya lirih, dan tanpa terasa sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Drrttt... drttt...

Sebuah suara getaran menginterupsinya, Mello segera menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Che, mau apa lagi panda brengsek ini?" geramnya kesal.

Klik.

"Halo."

(Cepat ke tempatku, ada tugas baru untukmu!)

"Hn."

Klik. Mello memtuskan sambungan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan bergegas keluar dari cafe.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini kembali menjadi saksi, saksi atas sebuah peristiwa berdarah yang kembali terjadi. Di sebuah rumah bercat aquamarine yang kini warnanya sudah berubah menjadi merah kehitaman yang menjadi latar dari peristiwa kali ini. Rumah yang semula indah itu kini sudah berantakan dengan berbagai noda darah yang menghiasinya. Dan di ruang keluargalah peristiwa itu terjadi.

Di sana telah terbaring dua sosok mayat. Yang pertama sosok pria paruh baya yang tewas dengan sebuah lubang besar yang menganga di dadanya, sedangkan yang satunyanya lagi sosok wanita pauh baya yang merupakan istri dari pria yang tewas dengan sebuah lubang bekas timah panas di kepalannya.

Sementara itu disudut lain ruangan terlihat tiga sosok yang masih bernyawa. Sosok berjubah hitam yang tengah menyandera seorang anak perempuan dan sosok pemuda yang berdiri bersebrangan dengannya sambil memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak si pemuda pada sosok berjubah tersebut.

Namun sosok itu hanya terdiam dan malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada sosok anak perempuan tersebut.

Anak itu meronta berusaha melapaskan diri namun nihil, cengkeraman sosok itu begitu kuat. "KAKAK... TOLONG!"

"MILLY! Kumohon lepaskanlah ia, kau bisa bunuh aku kalau kau mau," ujar pemuda itu memelas.

Sosok itu tidak bergeming, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah katana dari balik jubahnya.

Si pemuda terbelalak. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kumohon lepaska..."

CRASSHH...

Terlambat ujung katana itu telah merobek tubuh mungil si gadis, menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Si pemuda menatap adiknya yang kini telah tidak bernyawa dengan pandangan tidak percaya, setetes air mata kengalir dari matanya. Ia kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok berjubah di hadapannya, ia menggeram. "KENAPA KAU BUNUH DIA HAAHH?!" pemuda itu berlari ke arah sosok berjubah itu.

BUAGH...

Dan sebuah pukulan berhasil ia layangkan pada sosok tersebut membuatnya jatuh dan tudung jubahnya terlepas, memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu dan bermata sebiru lautan.

"Hebat, kau berani juga rupannya," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Heh, tak kusangka. Kau bahkan hanya seorang bocah..." Pemuda itu mencabut katana ditubuh adiknya dan menodongkannya ke arah si pirang. "... dan aku tak akan dikalahkan oleh bocah yang sudah ternodai oleh kegelapan sepertimu."

'Deg'

Si pemuda telah mengambil ancang-ancang, ia telah siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada sosok berambut pirang tersebut, dan...

CRASSHHH...

Kehilangan fokus, katana tersebut berhasil melukai lengan kanan si pemuda pirang. Ia yang langsung tersadar saat merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di lengannya secara reflek menembakkan pistolnya yang tepat mengenai perut si pemuda.

DORR...

"Ugh..." si pemuda terjatuh dengan sebuah lubang bekas timah panas di perutnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau... siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

Si pirang menodongkan revolvernya tepat di dahi si pemuda. "Sebenarnya tidak ada gunannya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya." Ia semakin menekankan ujung revolvernya.

Si pemuda tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa ia justru ingin tersenyum. "Lakukanlah, buat aku bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku."

"Kau orang kedua yang meminta kematian kepadaku hanya untuk berkumpul kembali dengan keluargamu."

"Ya, karena itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah, bersiaplah."

"Tunggu!" Si pirang hendak menekan pelatuknya saat si pemuda kembali menginterupsi.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku bisa kau beri tahu siapa namamu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Untuk apa? Untuk mengutukku dari alam sana?" Si pirang terkekeh.

"Haha... boleh juga. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Mello. You can call me Mello."

"Mello... akan kuingat."

"Good Bye..."

DORR...

.

.

.

.

Lagi. Di lorong gelap yang sama di malam yang telah sangat larut, lebih tepatnya sudah beranjak ke dini hari. Ia kembali melewati lorong gelap ini, bedannya kali ini ia tidak berlari. Langkahnya terseok-seok sambil menahan lengan kanannya yang terluka dan mengalirkan likuid berwarna kemerahaan.

Lelah, ia terduduk, bersandar di dinding lorong. Cahaya bulan yang bersinar sedikit memberi penerangan baginya dilorong gelap ini. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helai-helaian keemasannya.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari lengan kanannya ia menengadah, menatap langit malam yang sangat indah malam ini.

"Hey!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara asing. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok lain selain dirinya di lorong gelap ini. Sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat gelap ini?"

Ia hanya terdiam. Bukannya tak mau menjawab, tetapi rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat kepalannya pusing, tak lama semuanya gelap, dan hal terakhir yang ingat hanyalah wajah panik si pemuda berambut merah yang terus memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Ia melenguh dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih. Memang sama seperti di apartementnya, tapi ia yakin ini bukan di apartementnya.

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, dan rasa sakit menjalari lengan kanannya seketika. Ia teringat lengan kanannya terluka tadi malam, dan kini ia dibuat terkujut saat mendapati lengannya yang terluka kini telah diobati dan terbebat rapi oleh sebuah perban putih.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara lembut memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati si pemilik suara yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Awalnya ia mengira yang menolongnya adalah pemuda itu, tapi yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah sosok yang berbeda. Bukan sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah, melainkan sosok gadis manis berambut seputih salju.

Ia mencoba bangun dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. "Kau yang menolongku?" tanyanya.

"Matt yang menemukanmu tengah terluka tadi malam, dan ia membawamu kemari," ujar si gadis sambil meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang dibawanya.

"Ah... begitu. Lalu dimana di..."

"Near, dimana kau?" Panggil sebuah suara dari luar, sebuah suara yang pernah didengarnya.

Tak lama muncul sosok pemuda berambut merah diambang pintu. "Ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

Si pirang menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang dilihatnya tadi malam. "Ya, dan terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkah menghampiri si pirang dan si gadis berambut putih. "Hey, tak usah sungkan. Namaku Matt." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hallo," sahutnya. 'Jadi, namanya Matt,' batinnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut salju.

Menyadari arah pandang si pirang, pemuda bernama Matt menyenggol lengan si gadis. "Hey, perkenalkan dirimu!" bisiknya.

"Ah, nama saya Near," ujar si gadis akhirnya.

"Hai,"

"Lalu siapa namamu? Kau belum menyebutkan namamu," ujar Matt.

"Mello. You can call me Mello," sahut pemuda pirang bernama Mello tersebut.

.

.

 _Yeah... you can call me Mello_

 _._

 _._

BRAKK...

Pintu kokoh diruangan itu terbuka kasar, mengejutkan seseorang yang di dalam hingga menjatuhkan toples selai stroberinya. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok pemuda lain yang lebih muda.

"Kau berniat menghancurkan pintuku, Mello?" tanyanya kalem.

Klak. Mello tidak menjawab ia hanya melangkah masuk tanpa suara sambil menggigit sebatang coklat ditangannya.

"Lama sekali, tumben," ujar si pemuda berambut hitam sambil menjilati sisa-sisa selai ditangannya.

"Hm, ada sedikit gangguan."

Klak.

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik ke arah lengan Mello yang terbalut perban. "Kenapa lenganmu?" tanyanya.

"Korbanku kali ini sungguh berani, ia melukai lenganku," sahut Mello dingin.

Si pemuda menyeringai. "Heh... itu baru menarik,"

Suasana hening hanya terdengar suara-suara patahan coklat Mello.

"Jadi, masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Mello memecah keheningan.

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil botol selai baru dan kembali duduk err... jongkok dikursinya.

"Kau sudah lihat berita?" tanya si pemuda.

"Berita?" Klak. Suara patahan coklat kembali terdengar. "Berita soal... kerjaan kita?"

Si pemuda kembali menyeringai. "Itu bukan hanya kerjaan Mello, itu sebuah karya seni kau tahu?"

Mello memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya... Ya... terserah kau... B."

B terkekeh.

"Kudengar... mereka meminta bantuan L, kau kenal dia?" tanya Mello.

B menerawang. "L ya? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali." Ia kembali menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam anak-anak." Watari berjalan santai memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong troli berisi berbagai macam makanan.

"Yay!" seru Matt sambil berlari menghampiri Watari diikuti oleh Near di belakangnya.

Matt dan Near mulai menyantap makan malam mereka. Sementara L masih terduduk dikursinya.

L masih tetap fokus memandangi layar monitornya, berusaha mencari sebanyak mungkin petunjuk. Namun nihil, tak ada bukti, tak ada saksi, bahkan tak ada satupun sidik jari yang tersisa. Pekerjaan si pelaku ini sangat rapi. L menggigit ibu jarinya, ia mulai gelisah memikirkan kasus ini.

'Semoga bukan dia. Semoga bukan dia. Semoga bukan di...'

"L?"

L tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Near yang tengah menyodorkan sepotong cake stroberi ke arahnya.

"Makanlah," ujar Near.

L tersenyum tipis ia menerima cake pemberian Near.

"Ayo, kita makan bersama, kau juga butuh istirahat L." Near menarik tangan L membawanya menghampiri Matt dan Watari yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya.

L berjalan megikuti langkah-langkah kaki mungil Near dan bergabung bersama 'ayah' dan kedua 'adiknya'.

"Near, Matt, kudengar kalian menolong seseorang." L membuka pembicaraan.

Matt mengangguk. "Ya, ia terluka jadi aku menolongnya dan membawanya ke apartemen. Apakah aku salah?"

L menggeleng. "Tidak. Jadi siapa namanya?"

"Mello. Namanya Mello," sahut Near.

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar apartemennya, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya. Mello menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam, ia seperti menerawang, mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalu.

"Matt. Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dimana ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Mello memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba rileks sekaligus menyegarkan pikirannya. Tak lama ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Ahh... aku tidak ingat. Tapi ia sepertinya sangat familiar."

Menghela napas, Mello beranjak dari kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Sekali lagi Mello melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Tak lama ia tersenyum miris. "Lihat, sekarang kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh Mello," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

BRAKK...

Mello menggebrak pinggiran wastafel. "Che, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu Mello." Mello kembali berjalan, kali ini ia menuju shower. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyalakan keran shower tanpa berniat melapaskan pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

Jrassshh...

Air shower mengalir deras, membasahi setiap inchi bagian tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

("Heh, tak kusangka. Kau bahkan hanya seorang bocah... dan aku tak akan dikalahkan oleh bocah yang sudah ternodai oleh kegelapan sepertimu.")

Mello kembali teringat kata-kata pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah mati ditangannya. Ia memandangi tanyannya sendiri, tangannya yang selalu berlumuran darah, tangannya yang mencabut nyawa banyak orang, tangannya yang...

Ya, pemuda itu benar. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang sudah ternodai oleh kegelapan, lebih tepatnya ia telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan itu sendiri.

Mello mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, masih dengan air shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa... kenapa harus ada kegelapan di dunia ini?" guman Mello lirih.

("Karena mungkin tidak akan ada cahaya tanpa adanya kegelapan yang menyertainya.")

Kata-kata itu. Mello teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh gadis berambut salju yang menolongnya tempo hari.

.

 **Flashback**

Hanya ada Mello dan gadis salju bernama Near itu diruangan ini, sedangkan pemuda bernama Matt itu sedang keluar untuk memberi konsol game terbaru. Mello menolehkan kepalannya ke arah Near. Gadis berambut salju itu tengah duduk di lantai sambil menyusun sebuah puzzle berwarna putih polos.

Entah karena dorongan apa Mello menyapanya. "Hey!"

Near menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Mello. "Ya," sahutnya.

Mello berjalan perlahan menghampiri si gadis salju dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengambil sekeping puzzle dan meletakkannya di tempat yang benar. Tetapi ia hanya terdiam sambil tetap meletakan keping-keping puzzle itu di tempatnya.

"Mello?" suara Near memecahkan kesunyian, ia menatap Mello.

"Ya?"

"Mello tadi mau bicara apa?"

Pluk. Mello kembali meletakan sekeping puzzle putih polos tersebut. "Near... kenapa... kenapa harus ada kegelapan di dunia ini?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Near terdiam, ia menatap Mello tanpa berkedip.

Mello yang mulai menyadari pertanyaannya yang menurutnya sangat aneh, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. "Ah... tak perlu kau jawab, itu pertanyaan yang aneh haha..." Mello tertawa garing.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Saya juga pernah menanyakan hal itu," ujar Near.

"Lalu? Apa jawabannya?"

"Karena mungkin tidak akan ada cahaya tanpa ada kegelapan yang menyertainya," ujar Near sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mello terdiam, ia bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kepingan puzzle di tangannya.

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

Mello kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan gadis bernama Near itu. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa ia bisa melontarkan pertaan seperti itu pada seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenalnnya. Tapi ia tidak menyesal, karena entah kenapa setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis salju itu ia merasa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

Syuutt... Clup...

Aliran air danau yang tenang itu menjadi sedikit beriak saat sebongkah kerikil kecil itu menyentuh permukaannya, tepat di sisi danau itulah ia berada. Sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di tepi danau. Tangannya menggenggam sebongkah kerikil kecil lainnya. Dengan perlahan ia kembali melemparkan kerikil kecil itu ke danau.

Syuutt... Clup...

Kerikil kecil itu kembali menimbulkan riak di permukaan danau.

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap ke arah danau tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang membelai wajah rupawannya sementara pikirannya mengawang, kembali menjelajah masa lalunya.

Tak lama ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap langit biru di atas sana.

"Heh, entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kau itu dia," gumam pemuda itu pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun ya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

huaa... akhirnya chapter duanya update juga...

gimana? bagus gak? review aja ya hehe...

.

.

.

.

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Killer

"Tangkap ini!" sosok remaja itu melemparkan sebuah revolver ke arah si bocah berambut pirang yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"U-untuk apa?" tanya si bocah.

"Kau sudah bisa menggunakan revolver itu kan?" tanya balik si remaja berambut hitam tersebut.

Si bocah 9 tahun itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang... kau akan ikut aku... kita bersenang-senang," ujar si remaja sambil meyeringai.

.

.

.

.

'Deg'

"Aku ingat sekarang... Matt itu... dia..."

.

"... kami pernah bertemu... sepuluh tahun lalu..."

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Crime, Friendship, Romance

 **Summary** : Gelap. Dimana-mana gelap. Kegelapan pekat yang sangat menyiksa. Tolong... tolong selamatkan aku dari dalam kegelapan ini...

 **Warning** : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, genderswitch fem!Near, gore, bloody scene.

.

 **MelloNearMatt**

.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _ **Save Me From the Dark**_

.

.

 _ **Chapter 3: Killer**_

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang sibuk di Los Angeles melatari perjalanan Mello pagi ini. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan santai melewati kepadatan kota sambil menggigit sebatang coklat. Sesekali ia akan meringis saat luka di lengannya tertabrak oleh seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya. Mello terus berjalan hingga ia tiba di depan cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Cling...

Bel di pintu berbunyi saat Mello melangkahkan kakinya di dalam cafe.

"Yo, Mello!" Dan sapaan dari Light menyambutnya.

Mello berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja counter itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Yo!"

Light sekilas melirik ke arah lengan Mello yang diperban. "Kenapa lenganmu?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" Mello menyentuh perban di lengannya. "Ah... ini, kemarin ada perampok yang hendak menyerangku," sahut Mello berbohong.

"Hah?!" Light terkejut. "Lalu? Bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Haha..." Mello tertawa. "Tenanglah, aku tak apa. Mereka sudah kuhajar habis," ujar Mello bangga.

"Baguslah. Kau itu memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan kan?"

"Haha... tentu saja," sahut Mello bangga. "Hey, aku ganti baju dulu ya,"

"Oke, dan jangan lama-lama. Aku butuh bantuan di sini."

"Ya,"

.

Mello berdiam di depan wastafel setelah berganti pakaian. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku diserang perampok?" Mello menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ada mereka akan takut padaku..."

Mello mematikan keran air di wastafel.

"... pada pembunuh... sepertiku."

.

.

.

.

Mello berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghampiri Light yang masih berada di belakang meja counter.

"Lama sekali," protes Light.

"Hm."

"Sudahlah, cepat antarkan ini ke meja nomor 2." Light menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan kepada Mello.

"Ya."

"Hei, pengunjungnya gadis cantik loh," ujar Light.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang antar?"

"No... No... Itu bukan tugasku bro... sudah sana cepat. Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan salah satunya hehe..."

Mello hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

Mello berjalan mendekati meja nomor dua untuk mengantarkan pesanan, dan benar kata Light pelanggannya kali ini adalah dua orang gadis...

"Permisi, ini pesanannya,"

... yang satu berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua dan yang satunya adalah...

"Mello?"

... seorang gadis manis berambut seputih salju.

"Near?"

"Good Morning."

Mello tersenyum, ia meletakan piring berisi makanan ke atas meja.

"Morning."

"Umm... Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Near.

Mello mengangguk sambil meletakan gelas minuman di meja.

"Memang Mello sudah sembuh?" ujar Near sambil melirik perban dilengan Mello yang tidak tertutupi kemejanya.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa kok, ini sudah sembuh," ujar Mello.

"Ohh... Baguslah."

"Umm... Aku kembali ya."

Near tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mello berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah meja counter untuk menemui Light yang tengah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Hmm... jadi si gadis berambut salju itu ya. Bagus juga, dia manis eh?" ujar Light sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mello ia menatap Light tajam.

"Hey, tak ada yang salah kan? Lagipula usiamu itu sudah cukup untuk mencari seorang gadis."

"Hm," Mello mendengus, ia berbalik meninggalkan Light untuk mengantarkan pesanan berikutnya.

'Mencari gadis? Memang ada gadis yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang... pembunuh?' batin Mello miris. "Lagipula aku..."

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, dan Mello tengah berjalan menuju meja counter dimana Light berada dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja counter. Pelanggan yang sudah tidak sebanyak saat pagi tadi membuat Mello bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Oy Mello!" panggil Light.

"Hm?" Mello menoleh.

"Lihat!" Light menunjuk ke arah meja nomor 2.

"Dia sekarang sendirian," ujar Light sambil menunjuk gadis berambut salju yang kini duduk seorang diri di meja nomor 2.

"Huh? Dia masih disini?" tanya Mello sambil melihat ke arah Near.

Light merangkul bahu Mello dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Hey, ini kesempatan bagimu Mello."

Mello mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sana, dekati dia mumpung cafe sedang sepi!"

"He?"

"Eh, tapi tadi kalian sempat mengobrol kan? Jangan-jangan kalian ini memang sudah saling kenal?"

"Hm." Mello melengos, dan pergi dari hadapan Light sebelum pemuda itu kembali menanyainya macam-macam.

Mello kembali berjalan mendekati meja nomor dua, tempat dimana Near berada.

Near mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka kelinci putih yang dipangkunya saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Mello." Gadis berambut salju itu tersenyum pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Hei!" sapa Mello sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dihadapan Near.

"Hei juga Mello." Near kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Umm... kau belum pulang?" tanya Mello.

Near menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Bukannya temanmu sudah pulang?" tanya Mello mengingat tadi Near datang dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Ah, Linda sudah pulang duluan, ia ada urusan," sahut Near.

"Lalu kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Mello mengusir saya?" tanya Near.

"Ah..." Mello tampak gugup, ia tidak bermaksud begitu. "Bukan begitu, maksudku umm... memang kau tak ada acara, atau mungkin kau menunggu... seseorang?" ujar Mello gugup.

Near menatap Mello lama sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa Mello gugup begitu?" ia terkikik. "Saya sedang menunggu Matt," ujar Near akhirnya.

"Oh Matt," gumam Mello pelan.

Setelah itu hening selama beberpa saat, Mello masih terdiam di tempatnya sedangkan Near kembali bermain dengan boneka kelincinya. Hingga Near mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Mello, tepatnya ke arah lengannya yang masih terperban.

"Mello," panggil Near pelan.

"Hm?" Mello menoleh ke arah Near yang masih memandang lengannya yang terluka.

"Mello tidak mengganti perbannya? Lihat! Sudah kotor," ujar near sambil menunjuk ke arah perban Mello.

Mello ikut memandang perban yang menbaluti lengannya, Ya Near benar perban itu sudah kotor, tapi...

"Kenapa tidak diganti?" tanya Near lagi.

"Ah... itu..."

... Mello tidak bisa memakai perban sendiri.

"Mello mau dibantu manggantinya?"

"EH?"

"Sebentar ya." Near beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Light di meja counter.

"Permisi!" sapanya pada Light. "Apa Anda punya kotak first aid?"

"Ah..." Light melirik sekilas ke arah Mello yang menatapnya dalam diam, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis pada Near. "Ada, sebentar ya." Light berjalan meninggalkan meja conter untuk mengambil kotak first aid tersebut.

"Ini!" Light menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Near.

Near menerima kotak tersebut. "Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis berambut salju itu langsung berbalik menuju mejanya kembali dan duduk disamping Mello.

"Kemarikan lenganmu Mello!"pinta Near.

"Ah Near, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tak apa, sini!"

Near menarik tangan Mello. Gadis itu mulai membuka perban tersebut perlahan. "Lukamu sudah hampir menutup," gumamnya sambil mengobati luka di tangan Mello. Setelah selesai Near kembali menutup luka tersebut dengan perban baru. "Selesai,"

Mello yang sejak tadi tidak berkedip manatap kegiatan Near mengobati lukannya, kini kembali mengalikan fokusnya pada gadis salju tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Near membalas senyumannya. "Sama-sama," ujarnya sambil membereskan kotak first aid.

Saat Near hendak beranjak untuk mengembalikan kotak first aid itu, Mello menghentikannya dengan memegang tangannya. "Letakan saja disini, biar aku yang kembalikan nanti," ujarnya.

"Baiklah," sahut Near sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Cling...

Bel di pintu cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada yang baru memasuki cafe.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Light ramah dari meja counter.

Sosok pemuda yang baru datang itu tersenyum, membalas sapaan Light. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyapukan padangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe, hingga arah pandagannya berhenti pada meja nomor dua di cafe tersebut.

"Near!" panggil pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia berjalan menuju meja nomor dua, menghapiri sosok seorang gadis berambut salju dan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang ada disana.

"Matt."

Matt tersenyum dan duduk di kursi dihadapan Near dan Mello.

"Eh, ada Mello juga," ujar Matt sambil tersenyum kepada Mello.

Deg..

'Dia... Matt...' batin Mello, matanya terpaku menatap mata biru milik Matt yang tertutupi oleh google oranyenya

"H-hai!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mells?"

"Mells?" gumam Near.

"Eh, tidak masalah kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Matt.

'Mells? Kurasa tidak buruk...' batin Mello, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Tak apa, terserah kau saja."

"Jadi, apa kau bekerja disini?" tanya Matt lagi.

"Ya, aku bekerja disini," sahut Mello.

"Mello!" panggil Light dari meja counter.

Mello menoleh kearah Light.

"Bisa bantu aku? Pelanggan mulai berdatangan nih."

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Mello beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Oke, nanti kita bertemu lagi ya," ujar Matt ceria.

"Ya," sahut Mello sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja counter.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Apakah kau masih sudi bertemu lagi denganku?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Setelah kau mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bruk...

Mello menghempaskan dirinya di atas ranjang di apartemennya. Cukup lelah juga setelah bekerja di cafe seharian, dan mungkin malam ini ia akan kembali bekerja. Mello menghela napas. Bekerja ya... bekerja apa? Bekerja sebagai pembunuh?

Mello tersenyum miris. "Pembunuh ya? Aku pertama kali menerima julukan itu sejak sepuluh tahu lalu... pembunuhan pertamaku..."

.

 **Flashback**

"Pembunuh!" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tergolek lemah dilantai dengan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Pembunuh heh?" sahut sosok berjubah hitam didepannya. Sosok itu menyeringai lalu tertawa keras. "HAHAHA... memang kenapa? Apa itu masalah buatmu tuan?"

Si pria tidak menjawab, ia meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari perutnya.

"Heh Bocah," panggil sosok berjubah hitam itu pada sosok seorang anak kecil di sampingnya.

Si anak mendongak.

"Kau cari istrinya dan bunuh dia, biar aku yang urus orang ini," ujarnya.

Si bocah terkejut. "Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, kau bisa pakai revolver itu kan? Cepat sana! Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Si bocah tersentak, tak membuang waktu ia segera berlari mencari calon korbannya. 'Aku tak boleh mati sekarang. Aku tak boleh mati sebelum menemukan orang itu.'

Si bocah terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapan si wanita, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gemetar dan menodongkan revolvernya tepat ke arah si wanita.

Namun wanita itu tetap terdiam. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan di wajahnya, wanita itu justru tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Hei," sapa wanita berambut kemerahan itu ramah, kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan si bocah.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"9 tahun," sahut si bocah pelan, ia menundukkan kepalannya.

"Umm... lantas kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau menjadi seorang pembunuh?" pertanyaan itu dilontarken dengan nada yang lembut, namun entah kenapa sangat menusuk hati kecil si bocah.

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

"Kenapa ya? Terkadang aku juga berpikir begitu," gumam Mello pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku berniat ingin menemukan seseorang yang telah membantai keluargaku, tapi kini aku malah menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti orang itu. Sungguh ironis."

Mello memandang langit-langit kamarnya. "Dan Matt, aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun kenapa sikapnya biasa saja? Apa dia telah melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu? Atau justru ia telah melupakanku?" Mello kembali menggumam. "Tapi... bukankah lebih baik jika ia melupakanku? Dan Near..."

Ting... tong...

Bunyi bel, membuyarkan lamunan Mello, namun ia tetap diam diposisinya, tidak berniat untuk bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk si tamu.

Tingtong... tingtong... tingtong...

Namun si tamu tidak menyerah, ia tetap membunyikan bel apartemen itu berulang kali dengan brutal, membuat Mello harus beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan sangat terpaksa.

Ceklek...

"Yo Mello!" sapa sang tamu yang ternyata adalah Light sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mello mendengus. "Ternyata kau, mau apa kau kemari dan mengganggu waktu bersantaiku?" ujar Mello sewot.

"Hei... tak perlu marah-marah begitu kan," ujar Light santai sambil berjalan memasuki apartemen Mello tanpa permisi. "Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya."

"Huh?"

"Kau cemburu pada pemuda berambut merah yang tadi bersama gadismu?" goda Light.

"Heh?!" Mello tersentak. "A-apa maksudmu bodoh?!"

Light tersenyum lebar. "Haha... wajahmu merah."

Mello memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah! Sekarang mau apa kau kesini?"

Light kembali tersenyum lebar, tapi kali ini sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. "Ada soal yang tidak kumengerti,"

"He?" Mello mengangkat alisnya. "Siswa terjenius se-Jepang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal?"

Light cemberut. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, soalnya rumit. Lagipula ini di Los Angeles bukan di Jepang."

"Lalu, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Mello.

"Ya.. bantu aku."

"He? Ingat Light... aku bahkan tidak sekolah," sahut Mello.

"Ya, tapi kita sama-sama tahu Mello, bahwa otakmu itu **super** jenius."

"Huh!"

"Jadi, mau bantu aku kan?"

"Ya, ya, terserah."

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut salju itu tampak sedang memainkan puzzlenya, tapi perhatiannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu bukanlah pada kepingan-kepingan puzzle berwarna putih polos tersebut melainkan pada sosok pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak terdiam dengan pandangan kosong, dan ditangannya masih tergenggam sekeping puzzle putih polos.

"Matt!" panggil Near, berusaha mengembalikan Matt ke alam nyata.

Hening. Matt masih asyik dengan dunianya.

"Matt!" panggil Near lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit ditinggikan.

Hening. Masih tak ada respon.

Gadis berambut salju itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah keluar ruangannya. Tak lama ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah PSP berwarna merah ditangannya.

Near mendudukkan dirinya disamping Matt dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Matt, kalau kamu tidak menyahut juga maka PSP ini akan saya buang lho."

"Jangan!" Matt yang mulai menyadari adanya nada ancama dalam ucapan Near segera tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berusaha merebut PSP itu dari tangan Near namun Near segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Matt.

Near membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Matt, kembali ke posisi duduknya tadi masih sambil membawa PSP merah Matt. Ia kembali memainkan puzzzle tanpa menghiraukan Matt yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Near, ada apa?" tanya Matt yang menyadari Near yang tampak cemberut.

Near tidak menjawab, ia masih saja asyik memainkan puzzlenya.

"Near?"

Near mangangkat wajahnya, masih cemberut. "Apa? Tadi Matt mengabaikan saya."

"Ahh..." Matt yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya menggaruk pelipisnya. "Maafkan aku Near, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu," ujar Matt dengan nada bersalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Near tanpa merespon permintaan maaf Matt.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa Matt melamun?"

Matt menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian membaringkan dirinya dilantai. "Kau ingat ceritaku tentang peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Near memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Matt dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Maksud Matt peristiwa..." Near tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya, peristiwa saat keluargaku dibunuh," sahut Matt, pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Lalu?" tanya Near.

"Aku juga pernah bilang kan kalau malam itu ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku hingga aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang?"

Near mengangguk.

"Aku telah bertemu kembali dengannya."

"He?" Near terkejut. "Maksudmu, kau yakin dia orangnya?"

"Aku belum benar-benar yakin sih tapi kemungkinannya 70%."

"Tapi Matt, bukannya kamu bilang bahwa orang yang menyelamatkannmu itu merupakan komplotan dari si pembunuh?"

"Memang, tapi oh ayolah... ia terlihat seumuran denganku saat itu."

"Ya... memang aneh jika seorang bocah menjadi pembunuh," timpal Near.

"Lagipula..." Matt menggantung kata-katanya. "... aku yakin dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Sorot matanya itu... menggambarkan sosoknya dengan jelas. Dia anak baik-baik yang terseret dan tersesat dalam kegelapan." Matt menerawang.

"Jadi... siapa dia?"

"Ah... kita telah bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Near mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Matt tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ayolah Matt, siapa dia?" tanya Near penasaran.

"Kemarilah." Matt memberi isyarat kepada Near untuk mendekatinya.

Near mendekat dan ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Matt.

"Dia adalah..."

Matt berbisik ditelinga Near, dan sedetik setelahnya gadis berambut salju itu terbelalak.

"Ja-jadi dia itu...?"

Matt mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Memories

_PRANGG..._

" _Ugh..." Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu terbangun saat didengarnya sebuah suara yang mengusik indera pendengarannya._

" _Ada apa sih? Ribut sekali," gumam bocah berusia 8 tahun itu sambil mengucek matanya. Ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya saat didengarnya suara lain yang lebih keras._

 _ARRGGHHH..._

 _Bocah itu bergidik ngeri, dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih google oranye miliknya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah perlahan bocah itu memberanikan dirinya berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Namun..._

" _Mail!"_

 _... ia mendengar suara teriakkan yang menyerukan namanya disusul pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok wanita paruh baya berambut kemerahan._

" _Mail!" serunya lagi sambil berlari dan memeluk bocah yang ternyata bernama Mail itu._

" _Mom, ada apa?" tanya Mail masih di dalam pelukan ibunya._

 _Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat. "Mail dengar kata-kata Mom. Kamu tetap disini ya, jangan kemana-mana!"_

 _Bocah berambut merah itu mengangguk ragu. "Tapi Mom... ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Ibunya tidak menjawab, wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya. "Nah sekarang Mail kembali ke tempat tidur ya," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan mungil putranya._

 _Mail hanya mengangguk kecil menuruti perintah ibunya, meski sebenarnya firasatnya berkata lain. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini._

 _Mail menaiki ranjangnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disana._

" _Sekarang Mail tetap disini ya," ujar ibunya lagi sambil menyelimuti putranya itu._

" _Tapi Mom..."_

" _Sshhh... dengarkan Mom, sekarang Mail tetap bersembunyi dibawah selimut ini dan jangan keluar dari kamar."_

" _Tapi kenapa Mom ingin keluar?"_

 _Ibunya kembali tersenyum. "Mom mau membuatkan susu untuk Mail, kamu mau kan?"_

 _Mail tidak menjawab, bocah berambut merah itu hanya terdiam_ _sambil memandang cemas ke arah sang ibu yang hendak beranjak. "Mom."_

 _Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut putranya lembut. "Mail, ingat pesan mom. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya, dan sekarang Mail harus turuti apa kata Mom dan tidur ya... Karena masih akan ada hari yang cerah esok," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut, sebelum ia beranjak menjauhi Mail._

" _Good night dear."_

 _Dan Mail hanya bisa melihat senyuman lembut ibunya sebelum pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup rapat. Mail menarik selimutnya, menyembunyikan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dibalik selimut hangatnya._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu cemas? Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan? Mail menggelengkan kepalannya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus berputar-putar dikepalannya._

 _Sayup-sayup Mail dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mail mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan ibunya. Namun nihil, hanya suara sayup-sayup yang dapat didengarnya dan kini... hening._

 _Mail tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat itu hingga..._

 _DORRR..._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : DEATH NOTE by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Crime, Friendship

 **Summary** : Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak akan membunuhmu?/ Karena aku tahu kamu bukan orang jahat./ Che, mudah sekali kau menyimpulkan seperti itu./ Matamu yang mengatakannya./Huh?/ Aku dapat melihatnya, tidak ada kekejaman dimatamu.

 **Warning** : OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, genderswitch fem!Near, gore, bloody scene.

.

 **MelloNearMatt**

.

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

 _Italic: Flashback_

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 _ **Save Me From the Dark**_

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ **Memories**

.

.

.

.

.

(Lagi. Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat di lorong sempit pinggiran kota Los Angeles. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kondisi mayat yang diketahui bernama Louis Weber itu sudah sangat mengenaskan. Menurut kabar yang kami terima dari tim forensik, terdapat sekitar 20 tusukan dibagian perut dan dada korban, leher yang hampir putus dan bola mata korban yang tercongkel)

"Hngghh..." Sosok pemuda berambut merah itu menggeliat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang tengah memelototi layar televisi dihadapannya.

"L?" Matt segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, rupanya karena kelelahan ia tertidur di sofa di ruang penyelidikan.

L menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah Matt sebelum kembali terpaku pada layar televisi dihadapannya. "Kau sudah bangun Matt?"

"Ya." Matt berjalan menghampiri L. "Apa ada pembunuhan lagi L?" tanya Matt sambil melihat ke arah tv yang sudah mengganti beritanya.

(Seorang aktris terkenal ditemukan tewas dikamar apartemennya tadi malam. Korban diduga dibunuh, karena polisi menemukan bekas tusukan benda tajam di dada dan perutnya)

"Sudah dua korban yang diberitakan hari ini," gumam L pelan.

"Che, sial. Lalu apa sudah ada petunjuk L?" tanya Matt.

L menggeleng. "Belum ada petunjuk yang jelas. Tapi, menurut saya ada dua motif disini," L mengeluarkan berkas file dan menyodorkannya pada Matt.

Matt mengamati kedua berkas file ditangannya. "Jadi, apa ada dua pelaku disini?" tanya Matt usai membaca berkas tersebut.

"Itu belum jelas, hanya petunjuk ini yang sudah saya dapatkan." L mengambil kedua berkas itu dari tangan Matt, membuka salah satunya dan menyodorkannya kembali kepada Matt. "Menurut saya pelaku dari korban-korban yang ada di berkas ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, karena seperti yang Matt bisa lihat kebanyakan korban meninggal dengan setidaknya satu serangan fatal di organ vitalnya."

Matt menganggukan kepalannya pelan. "Jadi, si pelaku in ingin korbannya cepat-cepat mati agar tugasnya segera selesai, begitu?"

"Ya." L mengangguk. "Lain dengan yang ini," L menunjuk berkas yang satunya lagi. "Korban-korban disini kebanyakan ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Sepertinya pelaku yang ini berniat bermain-main dengan tubuh korban."

Matt memperhatikan foto-foto korban diberkas itu, foto-foto korban yang kebanyakan tubuhnya telah tercabik-cabik. "Psikopat huh?" gumam pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Bisa jadi."

Susana menjadi hening setelah L mengucapkan kata-katanya, kedua pemuda yang berada di ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga akhirnya Matt yang memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Hm.. L?" panggil Matt.

"Ya," L menolehkan kepalannya ke arah salah satu calon penerusnya itu.

"Hari ini boleh aku berjalan-jalan keluar?"

L memandang Matt sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab. "Tentu saja boleh Matt, kau juga butuh hiburan."

Matt tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih L, kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu," ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini L sendirian diruangan itu, pemuda bermata panda itu menutup laptopnya yang sudah menyala sejak kemarin dan berjalan menjauhi meja kerjanya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela besar diruangannya, memandang langit biru di atas sana. Namun, pikiran pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada indahnya cuaca diluar sana, melainkan pada seseorang. Seseorang dari masa lalunya yang sangat penting baginya.

.

.

.

.

 _Kembalilah..._

 _Kembalilah seperti dulu lagi dan kita akan bermain bersama..._

 _Ya, seperti dulu..._

.

.

.

.

 _Sosok remaja berambut hitam jabrik itu berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong Wammy's House dimalam hari ini. Suasana begitu sepi karena malam yang sudah sangat larut, hanya terdengar suasa desiran angin malam yang menemaninya menyusuri lorong-lorong Wammy's house._

 _Sosok remaja yang biasa dipanggil L itu terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini karena rasa haus yang menyerangnya membuatnya harus berjalan melewati lorog-lorong ini untuk sampai ke dapur._

 _Hawa dingin malam ini sedikit membuatnya bergidik kedinginan, namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan terus melanjutkan perjalannnya menuju dapur._

" _Hahaha..."_

 _L terkejut saat mendapati sebuah suara memasuki gendang telingannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencoba menemukan sumber suara._

" _Hahaha..."_

 _Suara itu kembali terdengar, L menolehkan kepalanya ke arah halaman belakang Wammy's House tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Mengabaikan tujuannya semula, L membelokkan langkahnya menuju halaman belakang Wammy' house._

 _Angin malam yang dingin menyambut L saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman._

" _Hahaha..."_

 _Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dan asalnya dari rimbunan pepohonan tak jauh darinya. L kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga ia tiba di samping pohon tersebut dan ia mendapati siluet sosok seseorang._

 _L mengamati sosok yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya tersebut dan masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Sosok itu berambut hitam jabrik yang mirip sepertinya. Merasa mengenal sosok tersebut, L mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu sosok itu perlahan._

" _B?" panggilnya pelan._

 _Sosok itu menoleh, mata sewarna rubinya menatap L._

" _Hai, Lawli!" ujar B riang, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya hingga kini ia berdiri di depan L._

 _Cahaya bulan yang bersinar malam ini menyinari sosok B membuat L terkejut mendapati penampilan bocah laki-laki itu._

 _Penanpilan B tetap sama seeperti biasa. Rambut hitam berantakan, kulit putih pucat, dan mata sewarna ruby miliknya, hanya saja yang membuat L terkejut adalah banyaknya bercak berwarna kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah dan kaos putih yang dipakainya._

" _B... kenapa bajumu?" tanya L._

 _B menunduk, melihat kaosnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. "Ah ini, tadi aku habis bermain-main saja kok," ujar B santai sambil menoleh ke balik pepohonan tempatnya duduk tadi._

 _L mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang dituju mata ruby milik B, dan ia kembali terbelalak. Disana, dibalik pepohonan tersebut teronggok mayat seekor kelinci yang tubuhnya sudah tercabik-cabik dengan darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana._

" _B... apa ini... ulahmu?"_

 _B tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, ini menyenangkan tahu," ujar B sambil menyeringai._

 _L menatap juniornya tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Entah kenapa setelah melihat semua ini ia menjadi khawatir pada B, pada hobi barunya ini. Sungguh jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tak mau kalau sampai sosok yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Ia tidak mau B menjadi seorang psikopat._

" _Umm... Lawli..." panggil B, ia tengah memandangi sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah digenggamannya. B menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati sisa darah yang masih menempel di pisau tersebut._

 _L hanya terdiam menatap B, menunggu 'adiknya' selesai bicara._

" _... ternyata rasa darah itu manis ya... seperti selai stroberi..."_

' _Deg'_

.

.

.

.

 _Hei... tahukah kamu..._

 _Pintu ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu..._

 _Dan aku akan selalu ada disana untuk menyambutmu..._

 _Maka, pulanglah..._

 _Disinilah rumahmu_

.

.

.

.

Matt baru melangkah keluar dari kamarnya saat ia melihat Near melewati kamarnya. Near menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Namun kemudian gadis itu menatap Matt yang sudah rapi. "Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Near.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan keluar. Kau mau ikut Near?" ajak Matt.

Near menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya disini saja, ada hal menarik yang ingin saya selidiki."

"Apa ada petunjuk baru?"

"Belum. Belum ada petunjuk baru. Bagaimana dengan Matt, apa sudah menemukan petunjuk?"

Matt menggeleng. "Belum," sahutnya. 'Aku belum memastikannya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Begitu."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Matt sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ya, hati-hati Matt."

Matt menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis berambut salju itu.

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkah kakinya mengitari rak-rak minimarket, persedian cokelatnya sudah habis dan ia harus membelinya secepatnya. Mello berjalan tergesa menghampiri rak tempat cokelat yang sudah dihafalnya dimana letaknya. Namun hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi...

"Kenapa kosong?! seru pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Ia mengacak-acak rak-rak disekitarnya, namun nihil tak ada cokelat disana.

"Kau mencari salah satu dari ini?" sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengaran Mello membuatnya sontak menolehkan kepalannya ke arah sumber suara.

"Hai!"

Mello terdiam menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan google oranyenya. "Matt," gumamnya pelan.

Matt tersenyum tipis sambil menyodorkan sebatang cokelat ditangannya. "Ini. Kau mencari ini kan?"

"Ah... itu..."

"Tadinya aku mengambil ini karena penasaran seperti apa rasanya, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya eh?" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh!" Mello menerima cokelat itu sambil mendengus. "Terima kasih."

"No prob,"

Mello tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu. 'Matt... Mail...' batin Mello sambil tetap memandang ke arah Matt yang kini juga memandangnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Hei Mells!" Matt mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Mello .

"Ah!" Mello tersentak dari lamumannya, ia menatap Matt yang menampilkan wajah bingung didepannya.

"Ada apa Mells?" tanya Matt.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Mail... eh maksudku Matt," Mello menggelengkah kepalannya gugup.

"Panggil Mail juga tak apa kok." Matt tersenyum. "Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingat nama itu," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" Mello terkejut. 'Dia benar-benar..."

"Ayo!" Matt menarik tangan Mello keluar dari minimarket.

"Hei! Mau kemana? Cokelatnya belum dibayar," ujar Mello.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar cokelat itu sebelum kita bertemu tadi," sahut Matt sambil tetap menarik tangan Mello.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" tanya Mello sambil menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Matt.

"Rahasia," sahut Matt sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

.

Matt memelankan langkah kakinya saat ia sampai di depan sebuah taman. Masih menarik tangan Mello, pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki area taman yang cukup ramai pagi ini dan duduk di salah satu bangku disana.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Mello sambil terengah dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Matt.

"Hanya sedikit mengobrol, bolehkan Mihael?"

Mello sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Matt menyebut nama aslinya. "Kau... masih mengingat nama itu?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Matt tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau juga masih mengingat 'Mail' kan?"

"Ah... itu..." Mello memalingkah mukanya.

Matt beranjak dari kursinya dan membuat Mello kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu. "Ayo!" ajak Matt sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Mello.

"Sepertinya aku salah tempat, disini ramai," sahut Matt sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu suatu tempat yang sepi?"

"Huh?"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau dirumahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Mello menatap bingung ke arah Matt. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa Matt?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kita akan mengobrol," sahutMatt. "Ayolah Mello, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?" lanjut Matt lagi.

"Tidak sih, tapi kan..."

"Bagus, sekarang kau bisa tunjukkan dimana rumahmu." Matt kembali berjalan dan menarik tangan Mello.

"Iya, Iya, kau tak perlu menarik tanganku juga Matt."

"Ah maaf," sahut Matt sambil tersenyum manis.

Mello terdiam sesaat menatap wajah Matt sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan muka dan berjalan mendahului Matt. "Ayo!" serunya.

"Oke!" sahut Matt sambil berjalan mengikuti Mello.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terpakir tak jauh dari meraka berdiri tadi. Sosok itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dia... anak itu... Jeevas?" gumam sosok pria paruh baya didalam mobil itu. "Tapi, bukannya anak itu telah mati bersama kedua orang tuanya malam itu?" gumamnya lagi. "Mungkinkah anak itu lolos? Tapi pembunuh bayaran itu bilang ia sudah membakar habis rumahnya dan aku juga sudah melihat sendiri rumah yang sudah hancur itu."

Pria itu mendegus. "Che, sepertinya aku harus meminta penjelasan dari orang itu." Pria itu hendak kembali menutup kaca mobil sedan hitamnya, namun ia mengurungkan niat itu saat ia melihat sosok yang berada bersama si pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tunggu... bocah berambut pirang itu? Keehl?" Pria itu tampak marah, ia menggebrak stir mobilnya keras. "Kenapa ia juga masih hidup?"

"Sial, aku harus benar-benar menemui orang itu." Pria itu segera menutup kaca mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dibelakangnya. "Duduklah." Mello mempersilakkan tamunya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Maaf berantakan."

"No prob," sahut Matt yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sementara Mello berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama Mello kembali ke ruang tengah dengan dua kaleng soda dan beberapa bungkus snack. Mello melemparka sekaleng soda yang dibawanya pada Matt yang langsung ditangkap oleh pemuda bergoogle itu.

"Thanks Mells."

"Hm," sahut Mello singkat sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di seberang Matt. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau ka bicarakan Matt?" tanya Mello to the point.

"Umm... apa ya? Mungkin aku hanya senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," sahu Matt sambil tersenyum manis yang tanpa sadar membuat pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya terpaku.

"Senang?" tanya Mello yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Ya, dan aku mau berterima kasih padamu,"

"Berterima kasih soal apa?" tanya Mello cuek sambil meneguk sodanya.

"Soal kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu..."

"Ap... uhuk...uhuk..."

Mello tersedak saat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hei, santai Mells... aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh kan?"

Mello menatap Matt dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Jadi, kau menyindirku Jeevas?"

Matt kembali tersenyum, kemudian pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Kau mau menjebloskanku ke penjara?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Mells?"

"Kau sendiri bicara apa Matt? Kau mau berterima kasih tentang apa haahh?" ujar Mello sedikit berteriak. "Kau berterima kasih karena aku telah membunuh orang tuamu heh?"

Matt kembali tersenyum. "Tidak," sahutnya singkat.

"Lalu? Kau berterima kasih karena aku telah menampakkan diriku dihadapanmu sehingga ka bisa menjebloskanku ke penjara."

"Tidak juga. Lagipula kalau aku berniat menjeblosakanmu kepenjara, aku sudah lakukan itu sekarang Keehl." Matt kembali meneguk sodanya.

"Lalu?" Mello kini kembali menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku saat itu..."

"Eh?"

"... padahal aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat atasanmu tahu kau membiarkanku hidup, atau kau berbohong padanya." Matt tersenyum lagi.

"Yah... tentu saja aku berbohong," sahut Mello pelan.

Matt terkiki pelan. "Sudah kuduga."

"Lalu..." Mello memandang serius ke arah Matt. "... apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak akan membunuhmu sekarang?"

"Hm?" Matt ikut menatap mata Mello dalam. "Karena... aku percaya padamu?"

"Heh? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Karena kau kau memang berniat membunuhku hal itu pasti sudah kau lakukan sejak awal kan?" ujar Matt santai.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Apa kau mau menanyakan siapa yang sudah menyewa jasaku saat itu?"

Matt terdiam, ia hanya menatap Mello dalam dengan ekspresi serius.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku hanya diperintahkan saat itu."

Matt menghela napas, pemuda itu mnyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Sudahlah Mello, lupakan soal itu. Aku kesini bukan untuk itu kok."

"Lalu? Aku tidak yakin kau sudah melupakan soal itu."

Matt menggelang. "Melupakan? Tidak bisa Mihael, sekeras apapun aku berusaha melupakannya tetap saat memori itu tidak mau hilang."

"Yahh... aku tahu, aku juga pernah merasakannya Mail. Maaf..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Matt kembali tersenyum.

"Yahh... karena..."

"Sudahlah. Hei kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya."

"Saat itu kau menyelamatkanku, Mihael..."

.

.

.

.

 _DOORRR..._

 _Tersentak, bocah berambut merah itu langsung menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah pintu kamarnya, tempat dimana suara suara tembakan itu berasal._

" _Mom..." panggil bocah itu pelan sambil menurunkan kakinya dari tempat tidur._

 _Bocah bernama Mail itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu dan tak ada suara apapun disana. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, mencoba membukanya._

" _Mom!"_

 _Dan matanya melebar saat pintu itu terbuka, tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia dapatnya melihatnya dengan jelas, sosok ibunya yang kini terbaring bersimbah darah di hadapannya. "Mom," gumamnya pelan bersamaan dengan air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya._

" _A-apa yang terjadi? Mengapa seperti ini?"_

 _Mail kembali melihat kedepan dan mendapati sosok bocah seusianya berdiri didepan jasad ibunya. Bocah berambut kemasan itu tampak memegang sebuah revolver ditangannya yang membuat Mail semakin gemetar. "Ka-kau..."_

 _Tanpa sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mail terkejut karena bocah berambut keemasan itu langsung menerjang tubuhnya dan menyeretnya memasuki kamarnya. Bocah itu memejamkan matanya, ia sangat takut kali ini._

 _BRAAKK..._

 _Mail dapat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang ditutup keras. Ia tetap menutup matanya, tanpa berani membukanya. Mungkin saja ia juga akan mati setelah ini. Namun, setelah beberapa saat bocah berambut merah itu tidak merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya. Mail memberanikan diri membuka matanya, dan ia kembali mendapati bocah berambut pirang itu dihadapannya. Mail menatap bocah yang juga menatapnya tanpa ekspresi itu. Kedua mata sewarna lautan mereka bertemu._

 _Mail dapat merasakan ada yang lain di mata biru bocah itu. Bukan, bukan kekejaman atau semacamnya. Namun lebih seperti... kesedihan... kesepian... mungkin._

 _Mail kembali melirik ke arah tangan mungil si bocah yang masih menggenggam revolvernya, ia kembali bergidik ngeri._

" _Ja-jangan bunuh aku... kumohon," ucap bocah berambut merah itu lirih._

 _Sementara si bocah berambut pirang hanya menatapnya datar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia membuang revolver ditangannya dan berjalan menuju jendela di kamar itu. Ia membukannya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela. Tak lama ia kembali menghampiri Mail yang masih gemetaran ditempatnya berdiri._

" _Kau punya tali?"_

" _Hah?" Mail tampak bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan bocah di depannya._

" _Apa kau punya tali?"_

" _Ohh..." Mail mengangguk pelan, ia baru mengerti maksud bocah didepannya ini._

" _Ada?"_

" _Tidak," sahut Mail tanpa dosa yang membuat perempatan muncul di kening si bocah pirang._

" _Bodoh." Bocah itu mendengus lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Mail. Ia menarik selimut dan seprai kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu. "Sepertinya ini masih kurang," gumamnya lalu beranjak mendekati lemari pakaian, membukanya dan menarik lagi dua buah selimut dari dalam lemari itu._

 _Sementara Mail tetap terdiam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan bocah berambut pirang yang tengah mengikat selimut miliknya menjadi sebuah tali yang cukup panjang. Setelah selesai bocah berambut pirang itu kembali berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia melemparkan tali yang telah dibuatnya keluar jendela, hinga tali itu mejuntai sampai ke bawah sana. Setelah mengikatnya dengan kuat bocah itu menolehkan kepalannya ke arah Mail._

" _Hei, kemarilah!" seru bocah itu._

 _Mail hanya memandang bingung bocah didepannya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri bocah yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu._

" _Kamu mau apa?" tanya Mail sambil memandang si bocah pirang bingung._

" _Tentu saja turun. Kau masih ingin hidup kan?"_

 _Mail menganguk._

" _Kalau begitu ayo ikuti aku," ujar si bocah pirang sambil melompati balkon dan berpegangan pada tali yang dibuatnya. Dengan lincah, ia bergerak perlahan menuruni tali itu._

" _Hup." Bocah itu berhasil sampai dibawah. Ia mendongak ke atas, menatap Mail yang masih berada diatas sana. "Ayo cepat, sebelum ada yang melihat."_

 _Mail memandang ke bawah dengan ragu. "Ba-bagaimana kalau jatuh?"_

" _Tidak akan," sahut si bocah pirang mantap. "Aku akan menangkapmu kalau jatuh."_

 _Memberanikan dirinya, Mail akhirnya melompati balkon dan berpegangan pada tali, mengikuti langkah si bocah pirang tadi. Sambil memejamkan matanya Mail merayap perlahan ke bawah, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil memijak tanah dibawahnya._

 _Mail membuka matanya, dan menatap si bocah pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Bocah itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak jatuh kan?" ujarnya yang di sambut anggukkan si bocah berambut merah._

" _Ayo!" si bocah pirang menarik tangan mail dan membawanya pergi menjauhi rumah itu._

 _._

 _._

" _Sepertinya sudah aman," bocah pirang itu menarik Mail bersembunyi di semak-semak sebuah taman yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah Mail. Kedua bocah itu terduduk, menyembunyikan diri mereka diantara semak-semak._

 _Sambil terengah-engah bocah pirang itu menolehkan kepalannya ke arah bocah yang tampak kelelahan di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan... Jeevas?" tanyanya._

 _Mail mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dan... kau tahu namaku?"_

" _Tidak. Aku hanya tahu margamu," sahutnya enteng._

 _Namun tanpa disangka oleh si bocah pirang, bocah disebelahnya itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Si pirang terpaku sesaat menatap kepolosan bocah dihadapannya._

" _Mail... namaku Mail Jeevas."_

 _Ragu-ragu si pirang menyambut uluran tangan Mail. Namun ia hanya terdiam masih sambil menatap bocah berambut merah dihadapannya._

" _Jadi... siapa namamu?" tanya Mail lagi saat si pirang tak merespon._

 _Si bocah pirang tersadar dari lamunannya, ia melepaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mihael... Namaku Mihael Keehl."_

" _Mihael..."_

 _Mihael kembali menoleh saat Mail memanggil namanya. "Ya?"_

" _... terima kasih," ujarnya tulus yang kembali membuat Mihael terpaku._

" _Untuk apa berterima kasih," sahut Mihael ketus sambil membuang mukanya. "Aku sudah membunuh ibumu tahu!"_

" _Aku tidak percaya kalau Mihael yang membunuh ibu."_

" _Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"_

" _Karena mata Mihael yang mengatakannya."_

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Matamu menunjukkan kalau Mihael bukan orang jahat." Mail kembali tersenyum._

" _Huh?" Mihael kembali mendengus. "Omong kosong, aku bukan orang baik."_

" _Kalau begitu kenapa Mihael tidak membunuhku?"_

" _Itu..." Mihael tampak berpikir. "... sudahlah aku harus buru-buru kembali atau dia akan curiga." Mihael kembali berdiri sambil menepuk celanannya yang kotor. Namun saat hendak beranjak Mail memegang tangannya._

" _Kamu mau kemana?"_

" _Aku harus kembali kerumahmu, kalau aku tidak kembali nanti dia akan curiga."_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku?"_

 _Ah, Mihael melupakan itu. Tadi ia membawa Mail kabur tanpa banyak berpikir, sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk anak ini. Menghela napas bocah berambut pirang itu kembali berjongkok, menatap mata bocah yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu._

" _Dengar Mail, kau harus lari, pergi dari sini, kalau kau masih ingin hidup."_

" _Pergi? Kemana?"_

" _Kemana saja. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Kau harus meneruskan hidupmu."_

" _Ta-tapi..."_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian Mail, kau masih ingin hidupkan? Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu yang telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka untukmu kan?"_

 _Mail menunduk, matanya kembali berair._

" _Hidupmu masih panjang Mail, ingat itu." Mihael kembali berdiri, namun tangan Mail kembali menahannya._

" _Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Mihael?"_

" _Jangan pedulikan aku." Mihael menarik tangan Mail, membuatnya kembali berdiri. "Pergilah Mail!" Mihael mendorong bahu Mail pelan._

" _Tapi Mihael..." Mail kembali menatap si bocah pirang. "... apa kita masih bisa bertemu?"_

 _Mihael tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin saja, makannya kau harus terus hidup, dan kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti."_

" _Janji?" Mail mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Mihael, dan bocah menyambut uluran tangan Mail._

" _Janji. Sekarang pergilah!"_

 _Mail mengangguk ia berbalik dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan Mihael yang masih tetap menatap punggung mungil bocah bergoogle itu. Bocah kecil yang mulai hari ini akan merasakan kerasnya hidup di dunia ini... seorang diri._

 _Menghela napas, Mihael berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman keluarga Jeevas yang mungkin kini sudah hancur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tidak kusangka kau masih ingat kejadian itu Mail," ujar Mello santai.

"Kau juga masih ingat kan Mihael?"

"Huh?" Mello mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mells, aku masih penasaran..."

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dan malah menyelamatkanku saat itu?"

"Huh! Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi Mail?"

"Karena kau belum menjawabnya Mihael."

"Karena..." Mello menatap langit-langit apartemennya. "... itu permintaan ibumu. Permintaan terakhirnya..."

.

.

.

.

 _Mihael terus berlari hingga ia menemukan sosok wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapan si wanita, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gemetar dan menodongkan revolvernya tepat ke arah si wanita._

 _Namun wanita itu tetap terdiam. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan di wajahnya, wanita itu justru tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

" _Hei," sapa wanita berambut kemerahan itu ramah, kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan si bocah._

" _Berapa usiamu?" tanya wanita itu lagi._

" _9 tahun," sahut si bocah pelan, ia menundukkan kepalannya._

" _Umm... lantas kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau menjadi seorang pembunuh?" pertanyaan itu dilontarken dengan nada yang lembut, namun entah kenapa sangat menusuk hati kecil si bocah._

" _A-aku... maaf..." ujar Mihael lirih, ia menundukkan kepalannya, membuat helai-helai keemasan miliknya menutupi wajahnya._

" _Kenapa minta maaf?" Wanita itu mengangkat wajah Mihael dan menatapnya lembut. "Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya anak yang baik, dan aku tidak akan menanyakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini dengan revolver itu ditangamu," ujar wanita itu lembut._

 _Mihael hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata cokelat wanita dihadapannya, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat dengan sosok ibunya, dan tanpa disadarinya sebutir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya._

 _Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut padanya, jari-jari lentiknya menghapus sir mata yang jatuh menuruni pipi bocah dihapannya. "Jangan menangis," ujarnya lagi._

 _Mihael tetap terdiam dengan isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Kamu boleh membunuhku..."_

 _Mihael terbelalak, ia menggelengkan kepalannya pelan._

" _Tak apa, kau boleh melakukannya dan aku tidak akan marah padamu... tapi... aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," ujar wanita itu lagi._

" _A-apa itu?" tanya Mihael pelan._

 _Wanita itu menatap pintu dibelakangnya. "Didalam sana ada putraku, dan dia seumuran denganmu..."_

 _Mihael terdiam, ia menunggu wanita itu selesai bicara._

" _... kamu boleh membunuhku... tapi, tolong jangan bunuh dia..."_

" _... dia... satu-satunya harta berharga milikku..."_

 _Mihael masih terdiam, ia menatap pintu didepannya._

" _... kalau bisa tolong bantu dia lari dari sini. Kamu mau kan?" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum lembut, dan tanpa diperintah Mihael menganggukkan kepalannya pelan_

" _Terima kasih... sekarang kamu boleh membunuhku," ujar wanita itu lagi._

 _Namun Mihael menggelengkan kepalannya._

" _Tak apa... lakukan saja, kamu tidak mau mendapat hukuman kan?"_

 _Mihael masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri, dan bocah berambut pirang itu terkejut saat wanita dihadapannya meraih lengannya yang masih menggenggam revolver itu dan mengarahkannya tepat didepan dadanya._

 _Mihael kembali menggeleng. "Ti-tidak..."_

 _Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu. Jadi... siapa namamu?"_

" _Mihael... Namaku Mihael Keehl," ujar Mihael pelan._

" _Mihael... nama yang bagus," gumam wanita itu pelan. "Nah sekarang lakukanlah, Mihael..."_

 _Mihael tetap terdiam, air mata kembali jatuh menuruni pipinya._

" _Kamu takut ya? Begini saja, aku punya ide." Wanita itu menempatkan jarinya di atas jari mungil Mihael yang memegang pelatuk dan menekannya, membuat sebutir peluru melesak keluar dan merobek dadanya._

 _DOORRR..._

 _Mihael terpaku, tubuhnya membeku melihat wanita itu kini terbaring dibawah kakinya dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari luka di dadanya. Mihael berjongkok dan menatap wanita itu yang kini balas menatapnya sayu. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata birunya._

" _Terima kasih... Mihael..." ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup matanya._

" _Mom?"_

 _Mihael tersentak saat mendengar suara dari balik pintu itu. Ia berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap pintu dihadapannya saat melihat gagang pintu itu mulai mergerak turun. Mihael menahan napasnya saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok bocah berusia sekitar 8 tahun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan syok._

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya, terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," ujar Mello mengakhiri ceritannya, ia kembali meneguk sodanya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban ia menoleh kearah pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah menunduk dengan google oranyenya yang kini tergantung dilehernya dan air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru pemuda itu. "Mom..." gumamnya lirih.

"Mail?"

Matt mendongak, ia menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kok... kalau Mello bukan orang jahat."

Mello terdiam mendengar perkataan Matt. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Entahlah..." sahut Matt. "Lalu, sekarang kau masih bersama dengan mereka? Orang-orang itu?" tanya Matt.

"Ya," sahut Mello. "Aku masih seorang pembunuh bayaran," lanjutnya enteng. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak tahu kau lari kemana saat itu."

"Aku? Aku hanya seorang hacker..." Matt menggantung kata-katanya.

"... yang bekerja untuk L," lanjutnya enteng.

Mello kembali tersedak minumannya. "L?"

Matt mengangguk.

"Detektif terkenal itu?"

"Ya."

"Oh... hebat juga kau."

Matt tersenyum. "Hei Mells, kau tahu kasus pembunuhan yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya..." Mello menatap Matt curiga, tentu saja karena kini pemuda itu bekerja untuk L.

"Kemarin aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik terkait dengan kasus itu..." Matt balas memandang Mello, namun ia tetap dengan ekspresi santainya.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Aku berhasil menghack database sebuah organisasi pembunuh bayaran..."

Mello hanya terdiam, namun pemuda pirang itu memandang Matt tajam sambil meraba sofa yang didudukinya.

"... dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana..."

Mello telah bersiap dengan revolver yang kini telah berada di genggamannya.

"... tentu saja bukan hanya tentang kau yang ternyata anggota mereka..."

"... melainkan..."

Srett...

Cekrek...

Kata-kata Matt terhenti saat pemuda itu mendapati Mello yang kini tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dengan ujung sebuah revolver yang kini telah bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Matt mendongak, ia menatap Mello masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Mail Jeevas..." Mello menatap Matt tajam, ujung revolver itu semakin ia tekankan ke kening pemuda berambut merah itu.

"... kau mau mati?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yosh... kembali dengan saya di fic ini.. khehe...**

 **Yahh... sepertinya dichap ini terlalu banyak flashback ya... tapi seuai judulnya, saya ingin mengungkap saat pertemuan Matt dan Mello, dan kenangan mereka berdua... jadi, begitulah... khehe...**

 **Dan maafkan saya karena scene Near yang terlalu sedikit...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir Kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
